


When Harri met Huey

by Spacecarrots



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sarcasm, absolute undeniably self indulgent fluff, like no srsly Blades is a sarcastic butt, roboyfriend smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecarrots/pseuds/Spacecarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both fucking dorks that don't know how to emotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Harri met Huey

**Author's Note:**

> I legit spewed this out at like 1am and I read it over this morning, once, and here it is my attempt at completely ignoring mtmte 32. 
> 
> I fuckin recon that is the shittiest title and I am psure there r horrendous grammar errors but hey u welcome uwu
> 
> idk soundtrack uhhhh: Proof by Paramore (bc i ship them to paramore like a lil bitch)

Fact: Slingshot is terrible at expressing his emotions. He is easily angered, even more easily saddened and down right slag at being affectionate. So why on God's green earth, Blades thought, leaning against the wall just within the hanger compounds, was he waiting for his oh so emotionally handicapped partner.

Two reasons.

First reason: Slingshot had hinted "...yah know if you're not doing anythin' at the end of ya shift an, I don't know, maybe if you wanna see how yer suppose to VTOL..." that he basically wanted Blades to wait for him.

Second reason: Slingshot asked. He never asked.

Now that Blades thought about it Slingshot must have really wanted him to be there for him to even attempt at asking. So Blades waited, a little irritated yes, but he waited.

It wasn't that Blades didn't like waiting for Slingshot to finish his shift, Blades lo-liked Slingshot a lot. It was worth the wait. But lately it had become more and more apparent how Slingshot struggled with public displays of affection.

He'd found that whenever he'd try to steal a kiss, hold his hand, or be close in front of other bots, not even in front of bots just outside the berthroom, Slingshot would shy away, dodge the attack-oh and on one occasion he'd even low fived Blades to avoid holding his hand.

Blades inhaled deeply and sat down and tried to focus on the buzzing crowds of people enjoying the aircraft convention they were visiting and not the memory of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sniggering when he'd swerved his head to dodge Blades' goodnight kiss. And then there was their little argument...

Slingshot had commented on Silverbolt and Skyfire's ability to make his tanks churn with just their faces.

"...Yeah because god forbid that two bots show affection to each other..." Blades deadpanned from the berth.

"Was that sarcasm? That was sarcasm" Slingshot turned, hands on hips, to look at him.

Blades let out a humourless laugh "Wow, so the little robot had a brain all along"

"-You mean heart...or spar-"

"Whatever! the point is you are an idiot and I'm sleeping at the firehouse tonight" Blades flung his legs off the berth and marched to the door.

"Wait what?" Slingshot grabbed his hand and wound his fingers with Blades'. He had to admit bot had a death grip."What did I do?" It came out as almost a squeak and Blades turned to glare at him.

"I'm surprised you didn' high five me."

"What?"

"Oh f'frag sake-You wingnutt It's what you didn't do!" Blades held up their interlocked servos and pointed at them. "What is so bad about _this_? Why do we have to be alone for you to just hold my hand? I tried to kiss you earlier and you swerved me! _your own fragging boyfriend!_ "

"The guys were there I didn't wanna make a scene..." Slingshot scowled at him and took his hand back only to fold his arms in some form of protest.

"Well that backfired because news flash: Ya made a scene!-"

"Oh whatever Blades, not my fault your so damn clingy" he growled. Slingshot looked genuinely hurt for a moment before glaring at the floor.

Blades felt a small pang of rejection pierce his spark and well up in his throat  _my fault!?_ He glared daggers at the jet and forced a flat but piercing tone "Oh my mistake I thought that was want couples did." He span around and began for the door again and Slingshot unfolded his arms, realising he'd said the wrong thing but too fragging stubborn to say anything.

"I'm gonna go now wouldn't want to be too damn clingy huh _babe_!"

After that Blades had flown back to the firehouse feeling mortified. He'd honestly believed that he'd been anything but "clingy". Though he had to admit he'd never been this open about his affections to any bot before. And besides it was more than that stupid little jump jet showed.

When he'd arrived Blades had gone straight to his berth and stayed there until his next shift...

Which had ended about ten minutes ago leaving Blades exhausted. He'd spent the day flying back and forth at the aircraft convention giving humans rides and talking to other emergency responders. He'd caught glimpses of the Aerialbots display and seen Slingshot awkwardly answer questions, and just awkwardly talk in general, but hadn't attempted to talk to him since that morning when Slingshot quietly pulled him to one side to ask if he'd wait for him.

Blades went back to watching the people shuffle past the hanger and sighed, covering his face with his servos to try and reboot his systems.

 _Why am I even here?_ part of Blades wanted to get his jesus nut out of there...But then again Slingshot had asked and he couldn't help how it captivated and quickened his spark pulse.

"...Blades?..." came an uncharacteristically soft voice.

Blades rubbed at his faceplates and looked up with his best _"get it over with"_ smile. "Yes?"

"You okay?" Slingshot looked uncertain and a touch frightened. He held his wings outward and twitched at any of the surrounding noises as he nervously scowled. 

Blades sighed "Tired. What is it?-"

"-Are you still mad at me?" Slingshot shot the words out like they were bullets, as if they'd been cocked and loaded in his processor for days. Failing to look him in the visor Blades Hunched in on himself and shrugged.

"Like I said I'm tired" a flash of vulnerability seemed to pull at Slingshot scowl and Blades sighed again optics locked to the concrete "I'm too slagging tired to be mad at you...and...you know maybe..." Blades fidgeted where he sat and grimace "...maybe I was...a little...too.....'clingy'..."

"...oh..."

They were both silent for what seemed for a very long time before Slingshot flexed his servos and dropped down on the floor next to Blades.

Very quietly he murmured "I don't think your clingy...I actually thought it was kinda nice..."

"You're just saying that so I don't feel embarrassed."

"No, I'm not" Slingshot took a deep intake and pulled his knees up to his chin "You were just being yourself...I thought that maybe you were showing off-Like you were maybe forcing it but..." Blades peered at him from the corner of his optic. Slingshot was frowning deep lines into his faceplates and Blades could see how hard he was trying to find his words.

"I don' mind but...I don't know...I guess...I didn't want to embarrass you...I didn't want you to feel like you had to do that..." His faceplate softened a fraction and he looked almost mournful.

Blades turned full at him now confused "embarrass me how?"

Slingshot shrugged and pulled his pedes closer as if he was attempting to curl up and disappear. "I'm me duh"

"meaning...?"

"ain't you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"No."

"But..." Slingshot looked up at that, equally confused like he hadn't expected that answer. "But I'm me"

"Yeah?"

"Everyone hates me"

"I don't hate you"

"So...what?...y-you did that because you want people to know you like me?" Slingshot stared at Blades like a lost puppy as if the idea, the thought of someone openly liking him was beyond belief. Blades scooted closer to look him straight in the optics.

"No, I did that because I wanted _you_  to know I like you." Blades pocked him in the forehelm and chirped "no offence to the guys but uh I don't give a rats aft what they think."

Slingshot was quiet for such a long minute that Blades wondered if he'd had a meltdown. Blades smirked and pecked a kiss to the corner of Slingshot's shocked lip plates. But then with a such a start that his vocaliser gave a buzz of static.

"Wait...so you don't mind if I hold your hand-"

Blades snorted "-no what the frag-"

"And you don't mind kissing me in front of bots?"

Blades couldn't help the grin that spread across his face and the giggles from escaping his voice box "Of course not! you dork, I love you"

"..."

Blades' laughter shrivelled up and died in his throat and he looked down at his servos, bitting his lip _had to open your trap._

"S-Slingshot I-I-"

"-You love me?"

Blades pivoted his rotors nervously and nodded slowly.

"..."

"...Good... cus I love you."

Blades peered up at him to see Slingshot smiling, genuine and bright. No smirk, no mocking just pure happiness.

"Come'on" Slingshot stood abruptly and held out a servo that Blades took smiling his own bright smile.

He let Slingshot drag him out into the crowds of people and bots moving about the aircraft before cupping Blades helm with his free hand and pressing a gentle kiss to his lip plates. The gesture was so soft and so sweet that Blades stared at Slingshot for a long moment afterwards, his faceplates no doubt betraying his delight. Slingshot's servo was hot in Blades' and he gave a nervous laugh.

"I, uh saw this t-turboprop and I think you'll like it 'cus its ugly as an It makes Powerglide look like a fraggin' sports car, you wanna see?"

"Frag yeah" Blades smirked allowing Slingshot to pull him along arm in arm, servo in servo. Smiles unwavering.

Fact: Slingshot is terrible at expressing his emotions. Which makes every gesture, every kind word, every attempt even more heart warming.

**Author's Note:**

> lol false: they're both shit at emotion. 
> 
> So as per usual jargon, question, comments r v welcome. 
> 
> The Jesus nut is like my all time fave part of any and all helicopters its literally the nut holding the rotors to the body and if that fucking fails y'all need jesus. (So idk Blades is basically thinking he needs to grab the last of his sanity and gtfo)


End file.
